


Mutant Misfits

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Gen, Mutants, Superpowers, your fav hq characters now with cool superpowers what's not to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When frightening delinquents, irritable outcasts and hyperactive firecrackers were all forced onto one volleyball team, things got a bit out of control. Now, arm each team member with a superhuman mutation, and every day was survival of the fittest.</p><p>Or, a story about a team of mutant misfits who find love and acceptance despite their abnormalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [Jay](http://ka9ura.tumblr.com), who is the biggest meme, weeb and furry combined. You were the only one who replied to my post about making a Haikyuu!! superpower AU, so this wouldn't have happened without you, even if it did take a year to finally write lmao. 
> 
> I'm _so_ sorry this is super late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also, you didn't know this, but happy one year friendship anniversary! :D It's always a blast talking to you, especially the days (every day) when we only send each other memes.
> 
> (I also apologize if this wasn't the Akashi death fic you were expecting lol)

Volleyball was considered a relatively harmless sport, but for Karasuno High, it wasn't only a friendly game—it was a military battlefield.

When frightening delinquents, irritable outcasts and hyperactive firecrackers were all forced onto one volleyball team, things got a bit out of control. Now, arm each team member with a superhuman mutation, and every day was survival of the fittest.

Today’s survival challenge was a typical dodge-the-bullet drill, where volleyballs tore through the air in every direction, as lethal as bullets.

“DAICHI, WATCH OUT—”

A stray volleyball hurtled towards Daichi, striking his head with an echoing _SMACK!_

If Daichi were anyone but himself, he might have been knocked unconscious. Luckily, he’s spent enough years on the volleyball club to know that all he needed were caution, vigilance and good instincts to survive. 

And, okay, maybe Daichi’s power to harden his skin into rock gave him an extra advantage, but he liked to believe that he could withstand a deadly team using mostly his wits.

“Daichi, are you alright?” said Sugawara, eyes gleaming with worry. He gently cupped Daichi’s face and tilted it to assess any damage. His hands glowed a soft blue, cool and pleasant and comforting.

Of course, Daichi would have never survived volleyball without his vice-captain, whose magical healing powers saved him from death too many times to count.

“I'm fine, Suga.” Daichi smiled sheepishly, heat rising to his cheeks. The red tinge didn’t appear on his skin’s rocky texture. He thanked his mutation for that.

Gently, Sugawara brushed the stony skin under his thumb, and Daichi held back a gulp. “I swear your exoskeleton is the only reason you're okay,” sighed Sugawara, concern still creasing his brow. He withdrew his hands, blue light fading. “Otherwise, you'd be seriously injured.”

“Well, isn't that what you're here for?” Daichi’s smile turned playful. “To heal me when I get seriously injured?”

Despite how useful Daichi’s exoskeleton was, he only used it when he recognized danger, like tripping on a curb or spotting a renegade ball or standing around Nishinoya for too long. But some things tended to slip his notice, like how Sugawara could really hit a punch when he wanted to.

It was worth it, seeing as Sugawara’s blush always did make a pretty sight.

+

The volleyball-projectile disaster, like almost every daily disaster, began with Kageyama and Hinata. The combination of intense rivalry and unrestrained power produced chaos that Daichi had little power to stop, despite being born with a superpower.

It was fifteen minutes before Daichi was a victim of volleyball manslaughter when everything fell to disarray. 

The team was having a peaceful practice match amongst themselves. The slam of volleyballs echoed off the walls, along with the squeak of sneakers on the polished gym floor. Muscles burned and lungs ached as fatigue settled in, adrenaline running high. Their rally had been the longest that day, both sides unrelenting in pursuit of victory, only ending when Hinata missed a spike.

“Kageyama, the ball was a bit fast!” Hinata announced.

Kageyama fixed Hinata with an accusatory stare, and Daichi’s system went on alert. “You said you wanted to speed up the pace to get past Tsukishima’s blocks.”

“Yeah, but the pace was too quick! It went more like _zoom_ when it should have been _whoosh_.”

“Speak Japanese, idiot,” growled Kageyama, visibly annoyed. He released a harsh breath, returned to his position, and resumed ready stance. 

Daichi passed a cautious look between the duo.

The whistle sounded. Tsukishima served, and Daichi received the ball cleanly, sending it Kageyama’s way. The setter readjusted its course, sending it flying towards Hinata. His spike landed out of bounds.

“Ack! Too close! Way too close to the net!” Hinata marched towards Kageyama, face set in self-assured indignation. Daichi groaned internally. “You forgot to drink your milk today, didn’t you!”

Kageyama’s confusion transitioned into irritation. “What are you talking about, stupid?”

Hinata pointed a finger straight to his face, and alarm bells went off in Daichi’s head. “I didn’t see you buy milk today, which must explain why your sets are so weak!”

Blue eyes flashed cold rage. “Maybe if you could learn to spike better—”

“Enough.” Daichi pulled the two first-years apart, but it did little to stop their growling. “You two are going to behave today, otherwise you can sit out for the rest of practice.”

Luckily, the two prioritized volleyball over their petty rivalry, and so they promptly fell silent and rushed back to their positions.

The whistle sounded, Ennoshita served, and Nishinoya received. The ball travelled in a high arc above Kageyama’s head, landing effortlessly in his fingertips. Once again he sent it to Hinata, this time with perfect height, rotation and speed—straight to Hinata’s face.

“ACK!” Hinata hit the floor with a loud _thump!_ For a moment, the air was still as he lay motionless on the ground, but then—“KAGEYAMA, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

That was Daichi’s mistake. Leniency was never the answer when it came to dangerous, mutated teenagers.

+

“Next time Coach Ukai takes the day off to go on a date, so am I,” Daichi muttered darkly as he took in the worsening situation.

Hinata bounced between walls and windows, supernatural power coiling through his legs after every land and take-off. A surge of volleyballs followed suit, quick enough to miss in a blink and so forceful it echoed like thunder. Kageyama’s precision-targeting never failed to terrify.

“DUMBASS, GET BACK HERE!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU DRINK MILK AND THEN APOLOGIZE!”

The rest of the team, unfortunately, found the whole situation hilarious. Either they cheered encouragements (Nishinoya), yelled taunts (Tanaka), or squawked in terror (Asahi). Without the threat of Coach Ukai lighting them on fire with a touch, the team had the freedom to loosen up. Loosen up as in drive Daichi insane to the point where he considered whacking everyone in the head with a rock-hardened arm.

“Everyone’s exhausted and anxious to go home,” said Sugawara, resting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder to quell his rising irritation. “They’ll calm down soon enough—”

There was a bellowing _SMACK!_ followed by painful wailing as a volleyball made contact with Hinata’s face. Nishinoya and Tanaka erupted into roaring laughter.

Unfortunately, fate decided it was the perfect moment for Tanaka to lose control over his superhuman mutation.

A deadly scream ripped from Tanaka’s throat, so loud it broke the sound barrier and shattered all eardrums within a kilometre.

Hands flew to cover ears and heads pounded with pain. Hinata collapsed, Nishinoya writhed, and Asahi’s eyes rolled backwards.

Daichi’s head pulsed. His vision blurred.

+

There was a good reason why Ennoshita was the designated team wrangler. Although his maturity, patience, and mental fortitude were certainly useful, the true valuable skill he possessed was his teleportation. 

It took a split second to materialize next to Tanaka, and even faster to strike his side. Tanaka crumpled to the floor, his sonic scream coming to an abrupt stop. A chorus of groans and sighs followed afterwards.

“Nice one, Chikara,” croaked Nishinoya, curling into a fetal position to nurse his throbbing head. Nearby, Asahi regained his bearings, and then promptly fainted.

“I don’t know how we survived those few weeks when Ennoshita left the team,” Daichi mumbled, rubbing his temples to soothe his pulsing head.

“I’m just grateful he came back,” said Sugawara.

No doubt Ennoshita had the most effective ability when it came to keeping the second-year delinquents in check. Daichi was thankful for his existence.

+

Despite how much he wanted to go home and sleep away his troubles, Daichi was obligated, as the captain of the team, to keep things in order.

So when the ringing in his ears reduced to a low buzz, Daichi reluctantly, but dutifully, gathered his wits. “Alright everyone, get back to—”

“OI, WE LOST HINATA!” Nishinoya was on his feet, completely recovered with no trace of pain. His resilience was remarkable as well as irritating.

“DUMBASS!” The mention of Hinata revitalized Kageyama back into full health, and he stomped towards Yamaguchi with renewed vengeance. “Where is he?”

Yamaguchi shrunk underneath the full breadth of Kageyama’s sizzling anger. “U-Uh, I mean, I-I don’t—”

“I’ll find him for you Kageyama!” Quick as lightning, Nishinoya dashed around the gymnasium, avidly searching for the redhead-gone-missing. He skidded to a stop, eyes flashing in excitement. “Maybe he’s outside.”

“Nishinoya, _don't_ —”

The only trace of the superhuman rocket ship was the trail of dust in his wake, the swinging doors the backbeat to the gym’s tumultuous silence.

+

“Daichi, are you feeling okay...?”

“No.”

“Does your head still hurt—”

“I can’t do this anymore, Suga.”

Sugawara must have sensed the exhaustion in his voice because, instead of laughing good-naturedly, he placed a sympathetic palm on the back of Daichi’s neck. “How about I handle this one today?”

Daichi watched, captivated, as Sugawara turned to face the team, small shoulders squared into silent confidence. “Everyone, please listen up! Yamaguchi and Tsukishima will help find Hinata and Nishinoya, while the rest will put away the equipment. Oh, and someone please check if Tanaka and Asahi are still breathing. We want no casualties on Coach Ukai’s day-off.”

Some shuffled uncertainly, others stared blankly. Sugawara’s face eased into a pleasant smile. “I can always call in Ukai-san to handle this mess instead.”

Eyes widened at the prospect of Ukai-san unleashing his fiery rage, and the team scurried into action.

Daichi released a fond breath. “I don’t think I’d survive this team without you.”

“You wouldn’t last a week,” teased Sugawara. 

Daichi knew he wouldn’t last a day.

+

If Tanaka and Nishinoya were thunder and lightning, then Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were wind and water. So different, yet supportive and influential and important to each other.

“Um, Sugawara-senpai, Daichi-san?” said Yamaguchi, scratching his neck nervously. Behind him, Tsukishima towered tall and stoic as a tree. “Would you like me to help out now?”

The setter beamed, all white teeth and sincerity, and gave a thumbs-up. “Do what you have to do!”

Yamaguchi nodded and closed his eyes. He emitted a series of clicks from his mouth that were, thankfully, easy on the ears. To others, it sounded like their parents’ _tsk-tsk_ of disapproval after a failed test, but to the first-year it was a sonar that allowed him to locate objects at a certain range by listening to the rebounded echoes.

“Well,” Yamaguchi started, “Nishinoya-senpai’s running in circles around the block again.” He shifted his eyes to the storage room, and then lowered his voice. “And Hinata’s hiding in there, back right corner.”

Daichi nodded, devising a plan to effectively trap Hinata before he slipped out of reach—

The storage room door flung open. A series of clangs, chinks and thuds emitted from the darkness, followed by a shriek. Then, a cart of volleyballs flung past the doorway to reveal in its wake a redhead sprawled lifelessly on the floor... and tied up in ropes.

Daichi blinked, stunned speechless. He turned to question Tsukishima, but the indifferent teen had already left.

+

“Tsukishima can really be scary, ne?” Sugawara said. He knelt next to Hinata, resting soothing blue hands on both his head and chest. Hinata groaned loudly.

Daichi took in the first-year’s barely conscious figure; rope imprints marking his arms and a bruise purpling on his cheekbone. He grimaced. “If telekinesis can do this much damage, then I’m glad Tsukishima doesn’t use it often.”

When Tsukishima first joined the team, it wasn’t clear whether he possessed any supernatural powers. He didn’t reveal any particular signs of abnormality, yet he managed to survive the team better than half its members. It was only regarding an incident with Yamaguchi that the team finally saw him put his powers to use, impressive and extraordinary and more than a little intimidating.

Sugawara laughed. “To be fair, I think Kageyama did more damage. Tsukishima was just trying to get the job done, although he could have been a bit… gentler.”

Daichi hummed his agreement, but if he were to be honest, he was just glad the entire incident was over.

The atmosphere of the gym was no longer on edge, suffocating in anxious energy. Instead, it was tired and weary but calm, _quiet_. Team members mopped the floors and pulled down nets, the silence melodious to Daichi’s still-pounding ears. Kageyama hastily collected stray volleyballs, unnerved by Ennoshita’s ominous stare. Nearby, Tanaka eyed Ennoshita warily, grimacing as he rubbed his tender ribs. Tsukishima pulled down nets while Yamaguchi mopped the floor, sidestepping a nauseous Asahi clutching a barf bag.

Daichi released a long, relieved breath. “I think I’m ready to resign.”

“Sawamura-san?” said Kiyoko. Daichi tensed, dread pooling in his stomach. “Nishinoya-kun still hasn’t returned.”

+

The most effective way to capture Nishinoya’s attention was to use Asahi’s powers.

“Please, Daichi, I can’t do this,” begged Asashi as he was shoved out the gym door. “I feel sick.”

“Come on,” Daichi prompted, forced smile aching his cheeks. “You’re a big, tough guy. You can get over your sickness.”

“No, I can’t—”

“Don’t come back until you have Nishinoya.”

“But—!”

Daichi slammed the gym door shut in his face.

+

“Daichi, are you sure that’s gonna work?’

“Trust me, Suga, it will.”

+

The two returned seven minutes later.

Asahi trudged through the door frame, disheveled and weary and ready to collapse. Nishinoya bounced around him, a fireball of energy and excitement. “You’re so cool, Asahi! Why don’t you shapeshift more often? If I was a shapeshifter, I would do everything!”

Nishinoya practically bowled Asahi over as his bouncing turned into running. Daichi was thankful that their spontaneous libero was not his problem to deal with.

+

The gymnasium doors slid shut in finality. Daichi turned toward the evening horizon to, finally, make his way home.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna survive the next year with this team,” sighed Daichi, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s only been a month since school started,” said Sugawara. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Daichi shook his head in disbelief. “Your optimism is outstanding.”

Sugawara shrugged, lips pulled into a small smile. “The team just makes me happy, no matter how rowdy and out of control it gets. Actually, that’s part of the appeal.” Daichi gave him a worried look, and Sugawara shoved his shoulder, laughing. “Just think about it! It wouldn’t be Karasuno without Nishinoya’s energy, or Tanaka’s noise, or Asahi’s hesitance, and even the first years! Hinata and Kageyama brought the energy onto a whole new level, but it’s fun.”

Daichi mulled over his words, turning it over in his head and reflecting upon its truth. It had only been a few weeks since he was made captain, and every day he came home physically and mentally drained, but every day was a new adventure. “Well, ‘fun’ is debatable, but every day sure is interesting.”

Sugawara caught Daichi’s hand, the touch melting into his skin like the warmth of the Sun’s rays, or hot chocolate on a cold winter day, or even a soft blanket fresh out of the dryer. Daichi’s heart raced.

“We’ll get through it.” Sugawara smiled, sweet and lovely like sugar cubes. “Karasuno’s a family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every (or almost every) Karasuno character will have their own chapter depicting their lives and experiences with their superpower, while also following canon timeline. Although it's Karasuno-centric, there will be appearances of characters from other teams, also with powers (powers for everyone rip me). 
> 
> Questions about abilities are welcome, and suggestions will be considered. Also, future relationships are a possibility (the daisuga one was established accidentally lmao), but it still remains largely about friendship bc I am a nerd.
> 
> Shoutout to [Evette](http://dishonorablezuko.tumblr.com/) for always catching my awkward metaphors. Even if I don't agree with some of your suggestions, your comments are always fun to read through especially if you're just letting me know how gay it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading :) You can find me on [tumblr](http://akaahshi.tumblr.com/), and constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any similarities to other Haikyuu!! superpower AU fics are 100% coincidental. I have read no other superpower AU fics, neither plan to until this series is finished.


End file.
